


Make a Change

by millinhouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millinhouse/pseuds/millinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>황금꽃무리. 아이는 눈을 떴다. 분명히 원했던 일이 아니었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Change

어느 날 지하를 막고 있던 결계가 부서졌다. 괴물들은 어떤 일이 일어났는지 기억하지 못했다. 그들은 지상으로 나갈 수 있다는 사실에 기뻐했다. 지하 세계는 되찾은 자유로 들떴다. 인간 아이는 그 모습을 보며 미소를 지었다. 괴물들이 행복해하는 게 보기 좋았다.

아이는 친구들과 지상으로 나가기 전, 폐허의 꽃밭으로 갔다. 어린 염소 괴물이 아이를 맞았다. 작은 괴물에게서 어리고 짭조름한 눈물 냄새가 났다. 아이가 안아주려고 다가가자 괴물은 고개를 저었다.

염소 괴물은 아이에게 당부했다.

“죽지도. 죽이지도 마.”

아이는 고개를 끄덕였다.

아이와 친구들이 지상으로 나간 지 몇 년이 지났다. 굉장히 많은 일이 있었다. 인간은 자신들과 다른 생김새의 괴물을 받아들이기 힘겨워했다. 아이는 두 종족 사이에서 힘들게 중재자 임무를 수행했다. 몇몇 괴물들이 이제 은퇴하고 평범한 일상을 보내는 건 어떠냐고 물었다. 아이는 웃었다. 조금 더 친구들을 위해 힘내고 싶었다.

그러나 비극은 불쑥 발생하는 법이다.

“콜록.”

아이의 몸이 무너졌다. 고통이 느리게 찾아왔다. 입에서 붉은 피가 왈칵 쏟아졌다. 인간들과 괴물들이 한데 엉켜 아우성쳤다. 누군가가 비명 같은 목소리로 아이의 이름을 불렀다.

괴물 대사를 노린 총성이 몇 발 더 이어졌다. 누군가의 저격은 이번에야말로 성공한 셈이다. 아이는 필사적으로 친구들을 보려고 했다. 얄궂게도 시야가 바로 점멸했다.

 

죽음을 붙잡을 새도 없었다. 아이는 눈을 떴다. 노란꽃무리가 작은 몸을 잘 받쳐주고 있었다. 폐허의 케케묵은 공기와 황금꽃의 향기가 어우러져 독특한 냄새가 났다. 폐허다. 아이는 오밀조밀한 손으로 자신의 온몸을 만져보았다. 어린아이. 마지막 기억보다 훨씬 어려졌다.

아이는 일어났다. 몇 발자국 걷자 어두운 보라색으로 칠해진 기둥이 보였다. 그 너머로 들어갔다. 모든 일은 자연스럽게 이어졌다. 곧 너무나 거대한 염소 괴물이 반갑게 아이를 맞았다.

“안녕. 내 이름은 토리엘. 폐허를 관리하는 자란다...”

그녀는 아이를 기억하지 못했다. 아이는 잠시 심호흡했다. 분명히 원했던 일이 아니었다. 아이는 지상으로 나가고 나서 단 한 번도 ‘의지’를 원하지 않았다.

토리엘이 의아한 얼굴로 내려 보고 있다. 아이는 고개를 젓고 토리엘의 안내를 받았다. 이게 어떻게 된 일인지는 모르지만. 어쩌면 이전보다 더 나은 결과를 얻을 수 있을 것이다.

 

아이는 낯익은 퍼즐을 뛰어넘었다. 폐허의 프로깃에게 다정한 칭찬을 했고, 거미 도넛을 하나 샀다. 금방 낙엽이 떨어지는 고목이 보였다. 아이는 토리엘에게 갔다. 버터스카치 시나몬 파이의 향기로운 냄새가 났다.

이제 그녀가 너무 다정했기 때문에 자신의 앞을 막았다는 걸 안다. 뜨거운 불덩이를 피하다 발등과 손목에 화상을 입었지만 아이는 웃었다. 토리엘은 얼마 못 가 작은 몸을 꼭 안아주었다. 아이는... 의지로 충만해졌다.

 

차가운 고목과 눈이 뿜어내는 싸늘한 냉기가 있다. 아이는 굴하지 않고 눈을 뽀득뽀득 밟으며 나아갔다. 등 뒤로 시선을 느꼈지만 무섭지 않다. 작은 그림자는 엉성한 다리 함정 앞에 멈췄다. 아이는 해골이 부르자마자 돌아섰다. 해골은 조금 놀란 모양이지만, 이방인이 방귀 쿠션에 헤헤거리자 금방 경계심을 풀었다.

아이는 파피루스의 깜찍한 함정들과 스노우딘에 사는 주민들의 인사에 겁먹지 않았다. 모든 일이 이전보다 쉬워졌다. 아이는 파피루스의 뼈다귀에 덜 얻어맞고 그와 손쉽게 친구가 되었다.

워터폴도, 핫랜드도 마찬가지였다. 익숙한 얼굴들이 피워내는 적개심은 씁쓸했지만 아이는 그들과 친구가 되는 방법을 알았다. 언다인과 요리 교습, 알피스와 쓰레기장에서의 데이트... 한바탕 소동이 끝난 후에는 진실의 연구소에 갔다. 연구소에서 융합체들과 만났고 작은 열쇠를 모두 모으면 알피스가 자신이 숨겨오던 진실에 대해 털어놓았다. 소심한 구석이 많은 왕실과학자가 그 문제를 완전히 털어내기까지 얼마나 많은 시간이 걸렸는지 아이는 안다.

과학자가 융합체와 연구소를 떠나고 아이는 엘리베이터를 탔다. 이번에야말로. 아이는 의지로 충만해졌다.

 

다시 결계는 부서졌다. 괴물들은 이전과 같이 기뻐했다. 아이는 폐허의 꽃밭으로 갔다. 아스리엘은 없었다. 대신 플라위가 그 자리를 지키고 있었다. 몇 마디 말을 걸어보았지만 플라위는 요지부동이다. 아이는 아쉬움을 삼키며 뒤돌아섰다.

아이는 괴물들과 함께 지상으로 나갔다. 주황색으로 빛나는 멋진 노을 아래 아스고어가 대사 제의를 했다. 아이는 받아들였다. 이전보다 더 잘해낼 수 있으리라고 아이는 믿어 의심치 않았다.

 

괴물 대사는 몇 년간 능숙하게 일을 수행했다. 몇몇 괴물과 인간은 꼬마 대사에게 예언 능력이 있는 건 아니냐고 우스갯소리를 했다. 대사 덕분에 두 종족 간의 갈등은 약간 말랑해졌다.

대사는 이전의 저격 사건을 무사히 넘길 수 있었다. 아이가 일정을 변경한 덕분에 저격은 일어나지도 않았다. 몇 년 동안 아이는 금방이라도 깨질지 모르는 빙판길을 걷듯 살았다. 발끝이 금방 얼어버릴 것만 같았지만 아이는 사력을 다했다. 아이가 ‘어른’이라 불리고 대사 일을 접고, 사랑하는 사람을 만나 결혼할 때까지 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.

친구들과 지하에 있었던 일을 추억담 삼아 이야기할 정도의 시간이 지났다. 언다인과 알피스는 결혼했고, 파피루스는 이리저리 여행 다니느라 바빴다. 아이는 이제 한시름 놓아도 된다고 생각했다. 참 안일했다.

어느 날 비극처럼 트럭이 아이의 몸을 덮쳤다. 죽음은 순식간이었다.

 

그리고 다시. 작은 몸뚱이가 황금꽃무리에서 일어났다.

토리엘은 마치 인간 아이를 처음 본다는 양 대했다. 그래서 아이도 그렇게 했다. 버터스카치 시나몬 파이의 향은 너무나 익숙했다. 아이는 잠시 초콜릿 파이가 먹고 싶다는 생각을 했다. 너무 다정한 괴물의 뜨거운 불덩이를 단 한 번도 맞지 않고 아이는 폐허를 나왔다.

아이는 이 모든 일이 세 번 되풀이 되었다는 사실을 잊으려고 무던히 애를 썼다. 샌즈는 방귀 쿠션 악수를 시도했고 아이는 덜 웃었다. 파피루스는 쩌렁쩌렁한 목소리로 ‘인간’을 불렀다. 지상으로 나갔을 적에는 모든 괴물이 아이의 이름을 알았는데.

그래도 아이는 희망을 놓지 않았다. 어쩌면 이번에야말로 끝날지 모른다고 생각했다. 아이는 희망과 의지에 기대어 언다인의 창을 피했고 핫랜드의 뜨거운 열기를 견뎠다. 작은 인간 아이는 모두와 능숙하게 친구가 되었다.

또 결계가 부서졌다. 아이는 폐허의 황금꽃무리로 갔다. 플라위가 있다. 꽃이 아이를 보았다.

“너. 그 표정. 이 일이 처음이 아니지?”

꽃이 사악하게 웃었다. 이 위선자! 결국 너도 나와 똑같았어! 플라위는 무서운 말 몇 마디를 흘리더니 바로 땅으로 숨어버렸다. 아이는 아니라는 필사적인 외침을 삼킬 수밖에 없었다.

 

아이는 친구들과 지상으로 나갔다. 석양을 받으며 아스고어가 대사 제의를 했다. 고개를 젓자 아스고어는 간단히 거절을 받아들였다.

토리엘의 보살핌을 받으며 아이답게 사는 일은 상상했던 것보다 훨씬 행복했다. 가끔 황금꽃무리로 돌아가는 악몽을 꾸었지만 괜찮았다. 괴물 친구들이 자주 놀러 왔다. 언다인과 알피스가 결혼식을 마치고 돌아와 신나는 파티를 열기도 했다.

아이는 가끔 토리엘에게 악몽을 꾼다고 털어놓았다. 그녀는 아이에게 동화책을 읽어주며 밤을 지새었다. 눈물이 날 것만 같았다. 제발 이번에는. 아이는 하늘에 있는 절대자에게 매일 빌었다. 이번에는. 제발.

얄궂은 절대자는 소원을 이뤄주는 대신 화가 난 테러리스트 한 명을 토리엘의 집에 보냈다.

 

황금꽃무리. 아이는 눈을 떴다. 다리가 후들거렸지만 아랑곳 않고 달렸다. 눈물이 넘쳐 흘렀다. 토리엘이 놀란 표정으로 아이를 봤다. 아이는 괴한에게 자신을 지켜주려고 폭탄 세례를 받은 엄마를 붙잡고 엉엉 울었다. 다정한 괴물은 잠시 놀랐지만 아이를 마주 안아주었다.

아이는 폐허를 나가는 것을 포기했다. 토리엘은 기뻐했다. 얼마 동안은 그녀와 맛있는 파이를 먹으며 평화롭게 시간을 보냈다. 토리엘은 배움이 빠른 아이를 가르치며 보람을 느꼈다. 폐허를 굳세게 지키고 있던 돌문이 부서지기 전까지는.

무장한 왕실 근위대장이 쳐들어왔다. 인간이 있다는 이야기를 들었다고 했다. 아이를 지키려고 토리엘이 언다인을 막아섰다. 잠깐의 고성이 폐허를 울렸다. 아이는 금방이라도 서로에게 공격을 쏘아낼 것 같은 괴물들의 사이로 뛰어들었다.

토리엘과 언다인을 설득하는 데 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 아이는 토리엘과 함께 폐허를 나섰다다. 근위대장의 엄격한 감시를 받으며 아이는 스노우딘과 워터폴, 핫랜드를 지났다. 삼엄한 눈초리의 근위대장과 다시 친구가 되고, 아이는 이전에 했던 모든 행동을 되풀이했다.

 

또다시 결계가 부서졌다.

이번에 아이는 대사가 되지도, 토리엘과 살지도 않았다. 아이는 자취를 감추었다. 자신의 ‘의지’를 멈출 방법을 찾으려고 했다. 방법을 찾기도 전에 비극이 먼저 아이의 숨통을 낚아챘다.

 

...황금꽃무리. 몇 번을 반복했을까? 어리되 어리지 않은 아이는 움직일 생각도 않고 가만히 누워있었다. 그러다 발작적으로 비명을 질렀다.

황금꽃무리. 노인의 시선으로 아이는 다시 일어섰다. 희미하던 희망이 바스라지는 소리가 들렸다.

황금꽃무리. 인간은 의지가 자신의 것이 아니라고 생각했다. 이 모든 게 그저 지겨웠다.

황금꽃무리. 플라위가 말을 걸었다. 이건 게임일 뿐인데 왜 그렇게 죽을상이냐고 했다.

황금꽃무리. 이제 인간은 플라위에게 죽여 달라고 했다. 얄궂은 꽃은 거절했다.

황금꽃무리. 플라위가 플레이 패턴에 변화를 주는 것은 어떠냐고 했다.

황금꽃무리. 인간은 폐허의 집까지 달려가 목을 매었다.

황금꽃무리. 인간은 혀를 깨물었다. 물컹한 살덩이와 타액이 섞인 피가 꽃무리에 쏟아졌다.

황금꽃무리. 인간은 플라위에게 ‘변화’가 무엇이냐고 물었다.

황금꽃무리. 인간은 자신의 감정이 흐릿해지고 있음을 느꼈다.

황금꽃무리. 인간은 무감정한 얼굴로 폐허에 갔다. 프로깃이 있다. 나뭇가지로 프로깃을 몇 번 때리자 먼지가 되어 사라졌다.

 

아주 흥미롭다.


End file.
